Kalypso Corrects: Starkits Prophecy (Lightkits Prophecy)
by KalypsoKari87
Summary: I'm re-writeing starkits prophecy. Oh joy! Lightkit an ordinary thunderclan cat has powers that only she and starclan know but when a prophecy apears she hass to take responsability. (this sounds like a much better story now doesn't it) Please read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my correction and fix of Starkit's Prophecy**

 **By the way this is after sunrise**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

Warriors:

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she cat

Toadstep-black and white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she cat

Briarlight-dark brown she cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompool-pale brown she cat with a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

FlamePaw- flame colored she cat with one green eye ,one blue eye

Lakepaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last two are Lightkits sisters

JasminePaw- red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail

Queens:

Daisy: cream she-cat

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnheart-bright tortiose-shell she cat with Blue eye, formerly Shadowclan

Kits-

Lightkit-Blueish-grey she cat with amber eyes, has one white spot on her fore head

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cat then the one in Thunderclan okay)

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

Prologue

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, A light will come and get rid of the flaming wings and heart of the tiger

"Its about Lightkit!" Whitestorm said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a Lionheart who was by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of, some may even surpass Starclan" Said the Lionheart. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophecy.

 **Did you like it? please tell me in your review, i was actually fun to write this :3**

 **KALYPSO OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm having to much fun with this**

Lighgtkit woke up and sunlight was steaming through the branches, along with her sisters being snuggled againts her. She closed her eyes again still tired. But her mom wouldn't let her sleep, not today.

"Lightkit, Flamekit, Lakekit its time to get up" said Dawnheart said her eyes shinning brightly. "Today is important day!"

"What is it Mom" said Lightkit awake now. Then the she-cat remembered what today was.

"Oh my Stanclan its our cermony today!" she purred excitedly. Today was the day they where going to become apprentices!

She sped outside not even waiting for her Mom or sisters. But her Mom got up to her quick with her sisters in tow.

"Girls, you know the clans don't except cats like use sometimes." She said.

LightKit glared. She didn't like being told that. Just because her Mom was a used to be Shadowclan cat didn't mean she was different, she was still a Thunderclan cat a heart!

"Lightkit come here." Said Firestar from the ledge. He jumped down.

"LightKit, Lakekit and Flamekit it is time for you to become an apprentice he said. "Lightkit untill you earn your warrior name you shall be know as Lightpaw, you are a strong intelligent cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

Ever body gasped in shock because Firestar hadn't had a apprentice for moons even LightKit gasped. She herd hear mother say "Wow my daughter mentored by Firestar!".

Firestar touched his nose to hers.

"Flamekit from this moment forward until you earn your warrior name you shall be know as Flamepaw, Berrynose you shall mentor Flamepaw"

She watched her sister touch His nose.

" Lakekit from this moment forward until you earn your warrior name you shall be know as Lakepaw, your mentor shall be Brightheart"

She once again watched her sister touch her nose to Brighthearts.

She walked away when they were done saying their names. Then she went over to JayFeather and Dawnheart who were talking about something.

" Dawnheart, i have recived a prophecy. Out of the darkness, a light will come to get rid of the Flaming wings and the tigers heart. I believe its about Lightpaw"

 _A prophecy, about me?_

" Mom, i'm..." she said before being cut off.

" Sweety Jayfeather just got a prophecy about you!" her mom said over excitedly.

"Dawnheart i said i thin..." then her was cut off as well

" it says Out of the darkness, a light will come to get rid of the Flaming wings and the tigers heart"

LightPaw gasped pretending not to know.

 **I update fast don't I. Review please. :3**

 **KALYPSO OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, more writeing(help me i'm having to much fun with this XD)**

" Lightpaw if you want you can come on patrol with me _and_ adk another apprentice if they'd like to come" Firestar said. "thank you Firestar" she mewed before walking away.

Lightpaw walked over to the apprentice's den. Her sister's FlamePaw and LakePaw, where already inside talking to Jasminepaw a former kittypet. Her, her sisters and Jasminepaw where really good friends, Jasminepaw had been five moons when they where four so they tended to play together. Now Lightpaw got to be with her best friend again!

"Jasminepaw!" She she exclaimed. JasminePaw ran over to greet her, her blue eyes shining.

"Do yo want to go an patrol with me and Firestar?" she asked after saying hello.

"Sure!" Said Jasminepaw getting up from the moss. As they go the meet Firestar at the entrance to camp.

But then someone yelled "SHADOWCLAN IS ATTACKING"

"SHADOWCLAN!" She exclaimed. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped at cat and tried to fight him off, just then Jasminepaw who actually had training helped me chase him off.

"Good job Lightpaw, Jasminepaw!" Firestar called, "The your a pretty good team!"

Lightpaw was happy, her and Jasminepaw where a good team!

 **This is going well so far! :3**

 **KALYPSO OUT!**


	4. Thoughts of and undetermined fate

**Yes, more edits**

Shadowclan ran from the camp, Lightpaw smiled. She had won, now no one could hurt her family. She felt un-stopable.

Lightpaw!" said Firestar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

"Okay!" Said Lightpaw happily. "But can we go hunting after, i wanna catch a squirrel" "Well, okay we can go hunting." said Firestar. "But I want to see what you know about fighting."

"Alright" Lightpaw mewed excitedly They went to the forest together and the other cats where either being patched up by Jayfeather or going on patrols. "Now Lightpaw" said Firestar once they got to the training hollow. "We'll start with how to dodge."

"Cmon thats to easy!" yelled Lightpaw. She felt ready for anything and she knew that something like that would get boring quickly.

"Dodging certain attacks can be harder than you think lightpaw" mewled Firestar, she knew he was right so she decided not to argue.

"Yes" Yowled Lightpaw as she jumped in the air not giving Firestar time to land a hit. She hit his side he didn't look suprised when she hit him just smiled, "That was to soft of a hit to do any damage" he purred at her, "But regardless of that your doing awesome." "Really?" Lightpaw said while her adrenaline rushed. She didn't think she was doing that good, was she really special like the Prophecy said?

"Yes Lightpaw." mewed Firestar. "I couldn't even get away in fast enough, now back to our training"

"Alright!" purred Lightpaw. She was jumping and sliding away for attacks like a pro in no time. "The last person I saw dodge like that was Brambleclaw, when he was Bramblepaw" Firestar said with a purr of amusement. "So, I'm like Brambleclaw?" she mew with uncertainty, "Not in a bad way though" he mew quickly. "I didn't think you meant it in a bad way" she mewed looking at him. "We should get back to training if we want to get to Hunt before sundown" He mewed look better.

"Sure, what are we doing now." she said she felt even more powerful than before, They trained for awhile on simple swipes. Lightpaw managed to(barely) beat Firestar 8 times, she thought he was letting her win for awhile than began not to care. After a while she was little tired.

"Firestar, can we hunt now." Lightpaw said trying to sound dignified. "I am kinda hungry." he mewed before going off with Lightpaw in tow.

"The main part of hunting is speed." Firestar said as they were walking, Lightpaw had been having so much fun but now she wanted to hunt. So they went hunting, Lightpaw messed up quite a few times but Firestar said it was okay since it was only her first time. When the came back the with prey, they where carrying 3 mice(Lightpaws catches) and a few birds(Firestars catch).

Later that night Lightpaw looked up at the stars. She and Firestar acomplished so much in a short time. They had brought back enough food for the the queens and elder plus more.

Looking up at the stars she turned to her best friend, Jasminepaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Definitely." Purred Jasminepaw. "I mean we'll rule this clan, with one of us as leader and the other as deputy, one day well have too!"

"Ya." Said Lightpaw purred while smiling she loved Jasmineaw, they were best friends. She looked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head about her unknown fate.

 **That was really fun to write, the end was awesome to :3**

 **-KALYPSO OUT!**


End file.
